blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Asterflame
Asterheart is a lean, sleek light-brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes, a white underbelly, chest, legs, paws and tail-tip. Personality Aster is quiet and studious when you first meet her, but underneath she is bubbling with craziness! Often the first to put her hand up in class, she loves reading and flicking though old volumes of atlases, pointing out inconsistincies and changes. She is INCREDIBLY geeky and will rave about whatever is her current fandom and devote every aspect of her life towards it. On BlogClan Aster joined BlogClan on the 3rd of November 2017, commenting on the Name Generators Page with the name of Wrenwing. She discovered it on Silverpelt, another warriors website, where it had a link to BlogClan. She is most active on the Warrior Names page and the Tavern, and has recently started NTA. Aster is also working on an article with her mentor. Her mentor is the amazing Loudfern On The Wiki She joined on the 22nd of December 2017 and is currently working on a Fan-Fiction ReedClan. Aster is also pretty active on chat. BlogClan Friends Add yourself if you want ^^. Actually, add yourself. Stop Aster from looking sad. Loudy (Loudfern) Silverpaw (Silverleaf) Moon (Moonbreeze) Mapleheart (Maph, Now Beckoning Paw) Oakwhisker Riv/Riverpaw Real-Life Friends Pounceleap Fallensky Pandasplash Fluffytail Heathermist Moorrunner Rubyheart Favourites For my Warriors Favourites, go below. Colour: Purple Food: Pasta Accent: Scottish Sport: Netball Books (Apart from Warriors): Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Game Of Thornes, A Seven Letter Word. Movies: Forrest Gump, Hunt for the Wilderpeople (FINALLY a kiwi film that gets it right!) and The Princess Bride. Number: 42 ( The meaning of the universe, how old Doctor Who was when it returned and I was born, a Doctor Who episode) Name She's Come Up With: Deeptide TV Shows: Doctor Who, The Big bang Theory, The Middle Girls name: Valentine Boys Name: Jasper TO BE CONTINUED Favourite Songs Aster loves her music! Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen) Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy (Queen) There's Nothing Holdin Me Back (Shawn Mendes) Stitches (Shawn Mendes) Havana (Camila Cabello) New Rules (Dua Lipa) Whatever It Takes (Imagine Dragons) Believer (Imagine Dragons) Shape Of You (Ed Sheeran) Her favourite band is a tie between Imagine Dragons and Queen, and her favourite solo artist is Shawn Mendes. AsterXWarriors Favourite Cat: Jayfeather, followed by Finpaw, Violetshine, Whitestorm and Hawkfrost. Least Favourite Cat: Onestar Favourite Arc: AVOS Least Favourite Arc: TPB Favourite Ships: TwigXFin, DoveXTiger, MothXMicah, RavenXBarley, TallXJake and JayXBriar Least Favourite Ships: FireXSand, FireXCinder, GreyXMillie Favourite Warriors book: Shattered Sky Least Favourite Warriors book: Moonrise Favourite Super-Edition: Tigerheart's Shadow Warrior Cat Most Likely to Marry: Finpaw Fan-Fiction She is currently planning a fan-fic based on a clan that lives by the ocean. Her MC's are Covestar, Snowfox and Deeptide. Trivia * She is 12 1/2 and is starting Year 8 (Grade 7) * Aster is an Actress and she has participated in two community theatre plays; The Jungle Book, where she played Mowgli, and James and The Giant Peach, where she played Number 2/Ensemble * She is a Ravenclaw XD * She is a proud Kiwi! (Kia Ora! Ke te pehia koe? Ke te ngenge te au.) * She is the Human-Slave of a beautiful torbie cat called Anastasia Hermione * She is a good at writing poems Gallery Aster.jpg|Me by Riverpaw! Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice